Until about 25 years ago, attachment to the hand and closing of a glove for pugilistic sports meant that it had to be tied with laces. Since laces may have a rather rough surface, which may result in cuts and abrasions, different covers appeared in the 1970's. During this time, a glove for pugilistic sports with a well functioning thumb-web as well as a very advanced closed cell foam was developed. This glove was had good properties in many aspects, but the lacing was, however, poorly constructed and the cover made it difficult to tighten the laces properly.
At the same time, gloves with an elastic strap replacing the laces altogether, was developed. As these gloves, for pugilistic sports, were less time consuming to put on the hand compared to lace up gloves, they gained some popularity.
Moreover gloves closed by velcro strap were developed. Early models normally had only a small velcro flap, which closed the glove for pugilistic sports, altough several versions became available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,624 to Georg F Bruckner discloses a glove for combative sports. This glove construction was focused and developed for good shock absorption. The closing system for this glove was arranged by a velcro strap around the wrist of the user, however, in an opposite direction compared to the present invention.
GB 2,117,655 discloses a boxing glove which has the finger portion and the thumb portion joined by a leather strip. This construction aims at the consequent restriction of movement of the thumb to reduce the likelihood of injury to the users thumb and the likelihood of injury to his opponent's eyes.
WO 99/09848 discloses a glove that supports and stabilises the wrist and hand during sports. This glove comprises an inner and an outer glove, where said outer glove has a wrist strap attached to the thumb side of the outer glove. The wrist strap extends diagonally across the back of the hand to accomplish the object of support and stabilisation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,916 discloses a glove for ice hockey and similar sports, which has a closing system consisting of a velcro strap on the inside of the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,611 discloses a thumbguard with a dynamisation strap, which assists in resisting abduction of the basal joint. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,611 does not disclose a closing system for a glove.
A glove intended to be used in combative sports are most of the time divided into two parts; the cuff around the wrist and the hand compartment. These two parts of the glove is usually segmented. This means that closing systems, such as velcro straps, which only tighten the cuff, will not offer any wrist support or possibility to adjust the hand compartment. Also, since the closing systems, such as velcro straps, end at the outside of the hand, there is also a risk of cuts and abrasions.
A lace-up glove, which is properly constructed, will have lacing extending from the wrist to the palm of the hand. Such lace holes in the palm of the glove will allow the user to pull in the thumb. However, full assistance is required from another person who laces the glove. Moreover, the procedure is time consuming. It is possible to get some wrist support from a lace-up glove as the lacing extends through both parts of the glove, but only if the glove is properly tightened, which is very time consuming. The lace-up gloves are the only gloves that may, if they are tied properly, give some support and stability to the thumb and wrist.